Love within war
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Origianal Fanfic based on A roleplay that we belong to. Sumary wil be put inside soon please read it. Katya is a royal girl who is being sent to war. And T has been employed to protect her. But when things begin to spiral out of control can ones love save the other.


WOOHOO - this is a story by me and my freind Z... enjoy

**Katya **

Going to war brought honor. Going to war with a guard was pathetic.  
"Katyanna come now your uncle is waiting" my nursemaid told me and even I could see the anger in her eyes about what was happening. I was being sent to war. With a body guard and the only thing i knew about him was that his name was Tempest and was from some dark town far away.

"I dont want to meet him.I dont want a body guard and I dont want to go to war" I snapped patting down my dress and pulling my long red hair back into a high pony tail. My Uncle had told me to dress formally but I didnt want to. I wanted this guard to know exactly what he had got himself into and that I was going to be a thorn in his side until he either quit or until I got him fired. It was that simple.

What made it worse was that many people could understand why I was going to war. It was to toughen me up. Ever since my parents had been killed six years ago, when I was thirteen, I had been getting more and more afraid and now I was refusing to shift.  
The only problem was that no one else could feel and understand my upset and fear. Because no one else saw them die. I was the only witness to my parents deaths and I couldnt bring myself to tell anyone about how it had happened. So many had tried to coax it out of me but I wasnt having it. I didnt want anyone else to know. Otherwise they would have known what hurt me the most and that would have made me even more vulnerable.

Even worse my parents deaths left me being the only heir to the kingdom. But at Thirteen everyone agreed I was too young and too traumatised to run a kingdom at that point so my kingdom and I were placed into the care of my Uncle Bordrick.  
"Katya we have to go" my nursemaid told me breaking my thought line and bringing me back to reality.

"Okay lets do this" I nodded and pulled the sleves of my blue dress down so they sat on my shoulders exposing more of my pale skin.  
My nursemaid, who I had always refered to as Nanna, lead me down the stairs and into the throne room where my uncle was already waiting sitting on the throne that had once belonged to my father. That alone turned my stomach. That was my place on that chair not his

Uncle Bordrick wasnt a nice man. Or a nice king. He craved power. It was the only thing he lived for and it consumed his mind and drove him to reak havok on the people and me. I should have taken the throne back this year but my uncle declared me too weak. So he would keep my palace as his own until I was strong enough. And I planned to be.  
"My beautiful Neice" he smiled and tapped the chair beside him. One that was slightly lower, the one that had been my mothers. I sighed and walked to the seat before sitting down keeping my back straight like a queen would. I wanted to prove to him that I could be a Queen and that he was no longer needed but I knew I could oonly prove that when I returned from this war.

"Uncle" I nodded looking to the large doors in front of me not turning my head. I didnt want to look at the man who was playing the role of my father. Only my father was a good enough king for these people and my mother was their only Queen and in my mind I would always be the princess. Even after I won back the throne.

My uncle laughed a little at my defiance but I was the only one who could hear the annoyed undertone in that laugh and I smiled knowing I had struck a nerve.  
"Could you please send in Tempest" My uncle called and I nodded to the door man with a smile and to my delight he nodded back a slight smile on his lips in return. He then disapeared through the door and came back moments later with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life.

The man, who I assumed was Tempest, wore a dark leather jacket, a loose red tie and a white shirt with the collar up and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was messy and inky black and his eyes were so blue I thought I was staring at the ocean.

My breath caught in my throat as I sat up straighter and I heard my uncle chuckle and that bought me back to reality. This man was my guard not my match. I could not fawn over him like a child it was not my place. Besides a man like that was probably already engaged or taken.

"Hello Tempest I am Princess Katryanna" I said finally and was pleased that my voice did not wobble or give anything away it sounded regal and commanding and I even saw, out of the corner of my eye, my uncle looked shocked.

THis was going to be fun

**Tempest **

"Tempest Darkwood! Do you have any idea how late you are?!" The receptionist screeched as I strolled through the waiting room doors. I glanced at the clock above her desk, I was pretty sure that I had come up at the right time. Well…at least sixty percent sure, "If you mess up like this again, you won't have a job! And get rid of that!" She gestured at the cigarette that hung between my lips.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the cig into an overly-extravagant plant pot that stood next to me. I heard the woman mutter something inappropriate and couldn't suppress the slight smirk.

"His Royal Majesty will see you now." A pristinely dressed man entered and spoke in monotonic voice. Shooting the receptionist a casual salute with a grin, I followed the man down a corridor.

Each of the walls was boisterously decorated and filled with portraits of mind-numbingly, dreary men. Finally, we reached a pair of large doors decorated with gold doorknobs and intricately carved wood.

The man stopped before opening the door. He turned to me, hesitating slightly.  
"Don't…embarrass yourself." He said and I had to resist the eye roll. He didn't give me the chance to reply as he opened the door.

I followed him through the doors and my eyes were immediately to the golden thrones at the end of the room. The largest was, obviously, occupied by the King. It was strange to see my 'ruler' sitting there, waiting for me.  
He looked like a pompous ass.

My eyes shifted to the smaller throne next to him and I had to choke back the strangled sound of surprise from escaping my lips.  
Sitting there was one of the most beautiful ladies; I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She had long red hair that was up exposing a lot of her beautiful pale skin. Her dress clung to her top half exposing every curve. Her lips quirked up a little as she saw me and I found myself looking into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

So this is the famous Princess Katyanna Petrov.  
I shook my head a little. 'Get a grip Tempest! She's just a girl and she's a princess, whatever looks she has are probably fake.' I told myself but the lie sounded flat in my head.

"Hello Tempest, I am Princess Katyanna." The princess said, looking me in the eye. I was almost intimidated by her tone of voice, but didn't let it shake me.  
"Oh I know," I said in a deep husky voice with the hint of a smirk on my face.


End file.
